Overlooked Love
by Xyra Kaze
Summary: This was not the conversation Chloe thought they would be having, but their emotions had been too real and too painful to be kept hidden. She had overlooked his love and now they had to pay the price.


**_Author's note: So I'm being naughty by writing a story when I have others waiting to be continued, but I couldn't help myself. This is only a one-shot so hopefully that earns me some forgiveness._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lucifer_**

* * *

**_Overlooked Love_**

* * *

They had won. Lucifer had banished all the demons infecting those people back to hell. Now it was just a massacre of bodies that needed to be explained to the LAPD, but Chloe couldn't focus on that. There was something more important, or someone more important she had to see right this moment. Lucifer had disappeared from the crime scene as soon as the police arrived, which was what he normally did, but she had things she needed to tell him, things she needed him to hear.

She was excited and nervous as she climbed onto the elevator, but she had made up her mind. So she silently pleaded with the butterflies in her stomach to calm down. Chloe didn't know what to expect when she reached the penthouse suite. Perhaps Lucifer would be playing piano or even snorting a line of cocaine, but she didn't care. She didn't even care if he was busy with some girl or man.

The elevator opened with a 'ping' and the detective was met with silence, immediately shifting her onto uneven footing. She smiled when she saw him standing on the balcony, his back turned to her. She took a deep breath and made her way over to him, stopping in the doorway as she said, "So, Charlie is back with Linda and Amenadiel."

She waited for him to turn around with his usual smirk in place, but he didn't move a muscle. Heart and facial expression dropping, she took a closer look at the situation, noticing the absence of his usual glass of whiskey or a cigarette. Not being able to handle the silence, she asked, "So… you know, it's over. Isn't it? Is it over?"

"I'd say yes, detective, but I'd be lying. And…" Lucifer replied quietly, slowly turning towards her, his expression filled with quiet devastation. "We both know I don't do that. Tonight we won, but we just plugged one hole in a very flimsy boat. Now the demons know I've no intention of returning, they'll continue to defy me. It's only a matter of time before they come back to Earth. Who knows where next? Or maybe they'll just come back for Charlie or… maybe you."

Chloe nodded slowly in understanding. This was not the conversation she expected to be having, but obviously it was bothering Lucifer. She would do anything to get that pained expression off his face. She could see his heart breaking at some realization and hers broke right alongside it. He was not alone. She needed him to know that he wasn't alone and that he would never be alone again. Nodding once more, she inquired, "I see, so what… what are you saying?"

"I have to go back." He answered with a slight tremble in his voice. He was going to hurt her, he knew it would, but the unshed tears in her eyes punched him in the gut anyway. He had made his decision and he needed her to understand his reasoning. It was only her opinion of him that mattered.

She couldn't believe what he was saying. She could feel her world being slowly ripped apart at the seams, slowly slipping away from under her feet, but she needed to be strong. She would be strong for him. She tried to smile, but her mouth only trembled as she asked, "So for how long? Like a couple… a couple of weeks or a month or…"

"You were right." Lucifer said, avoiding her question, but he could see his lack of an answer had done enough damage. Tears started forming in his own eyes, but he kept them at bay. He hated this. Hated himself. He should have stayed away from her the moment he found out she was different from the rest of the human race. "About the prophecy. It was about Hell coming to Earth, and we may have stopped it for now, but for how long? I need to keep them contained. They must have a king."

"No…no,no." The detective choked out with a broken laugh. "No, see, this is… this is what I meant, Lucifer, when I… you can't leave me."

This couldn't be happening. They had finally moved forward in their relationship or friendship, or whatever this was. She couldn't lose him. Not now. Not when she would lose half of herself in the process. They had been doing so well until he had revealed himself to her, but she wasn't scared anymore. Didn't he know that? Breathing shakily, she tried to explain, "Listen, I'm so sorry that… how I reacted when I first saw your face, I – it was stupid and – please… please don't go. I – I love you. I love you. Please don't leave."

Lucifer inhaled sharply, letting it out as a breathy laugh. He had been waiting so long to hear those words, he almost thought he had misheard what she had said, but those were real tears slipping down her cheeks. She was pleading, practically begging him to stay, and he wanted to. He wanted to give in to his own selfish desire, but she would never be safe. Taking a step closer, he said, "You see, we were wrong about something else in the prophecy. My first love was never Eve.

"It was you, Chloe. It always had been." He confessed, wiping away a singular tear from her cheek before pulling her in for a kiss. It was hesitant and full of love and longing. It was unlike any other kiss he had ever given or received, but so much better. Chloe pulled away. She knew what he was doing, but she couldn't stand it, so she pleaded once more, "Please… don't go."

"Goodbye." Lucifer whispered, heart contracting painfully as he unfurled his angel wings. He gave her a moment to take in the side of him that few rarely saw or even knew about, wiping away a final tear and caressing her face before stepping back. He took this moment to memorize every detail of her. The shape of her mouth, the angle of her nose, the length and texture of her hair, and the shade of her eyes. Taking a deep breath, he almost choked as he repeated, "Goodbye."

The detective opened her mouth, what she would say she didn't know, but Lucifer saved her from making a fool of herself by flying away. Chloe stared at the spot where his form disappeared, unable to move for fear that she might fall apart. He had left her. One of the most self-centered men she knew just sacrificed everything for her. He hated Hell, had claimed it was merely a job dumped onto his lap. She should have known, should have seen how wonderful he really was, but now it was too late. He was gone.

He eyes shifted to the sky rolling with big black clouds, thunder crashing overhead, but still no rain fell. It was as if the sky mocked her for the tears openly streaming down her face. She felt it then. A small painful heave left her lips, followed by another and another, until she couldn't stop them, until she clutched her chest to try suppress the pain in her heart.

Sliding down onto the floor, she drew her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them as her cries became audible, wracking through her entire body. She was falling apart. Why did this always happen? Why did she always realize things too late? They could have had so much more time if she hadn't been so stubborn, but she had overlooked his love and now it was too late. She was alone.

* * *

_**Author's note: thank you for reading. I really loved this scene and I had to write it. Please review and let me know what you think**_.


End file.
